draco hatred towards his mother
by slytherindraco34
Summary: draco find out who his father is, and thinks his father will be able to help draco aganist his agressive mother.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco or narcissa. They belong to j.k.rowling. all of the other charture belong to j.k.rowling to, except jess.  
  
Chapter 1  
Draco's hour of torture  
  
I was sitting in my dark, and empty bedroom when I heard a scream. The scream did not frighten me, because I had heard it so often, but it still gave me a sense of chill that twisted up my spine. That screaming was from my little sister, jess-getting torture by my mother, narcissa. I knew that it would soon be my turn to have the daily hour of torture that I dreaded so much. The reason why my mother did this to jess, and me was because we were not mean enough and not tough enough to be a malfoy. Our father was a death eater who spent most of his time doing tasks for voldermort. He wanted us to be mean and powerful, but not at the expense of our happiness, however he did not have the time or authority to stop narcissa. Our father was not scared of my mother, but was scared of bellatrix, narcissa sister. Bellatrix, my aunt was voldermort best death eater, and my father darent (sorry I don't know if that's a word) mess about with his master.  
The screams had just died away, which meant that it would soon be Draco's turn. She shouted up the stairs, "draco, are you ready". I did not reply, because my voice had stop working and I had broken out into a cold sweat. The door creaked open, and my mother-stepped in. she was thin with blue eyes that had lost there sparkly when she had been raped. She cried the word "crusio,"and I could hardly hear my self-think. My head felt like it was about to explode. I just wanted to fall into oblivion. She helped me up and said, "draco, by now you should be used to that little bit of pain," in a sneering voice. I felt angry, and wanted to hurt her in any way I could. I grabbed my wond and shouted crusio. It only made her fall to the floor, for about a second, before she got up. She smiled and said, "Your becoming meaner everyday, and I like it. Your father will also be pleased. Soon you will have a crusio spell at full strength."  
I was relieved that had finished this session. I wanted to ask my mother a question that had been bothering me ever since she had said my father was not lucius. I gained all the courage I could muster and asked my mother, who was my real father. She stared at me with those cold eyes for what seemed like ages. Then she finally spoke, she said, "your real father is, VOLDERMORT."  
  
Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. Please review and give any comments on how I could improve it. 


	2. voldermort

Chapter 2  
  
VOLDERMORT, I yell. I can't believe what I've just heard. My body shaking in fear. I am sweating harder than ever, and my heart is racing faster than ever. My mother suddenly speaks in a calm voice, which is unusual for her. She says, "I know this is a shock, but do not tell anyone, what I've just told you. Especially not voldemort. He dose not know you are his child, and I don't want him torturing your father for this. Do you understand?" my mouth is dry, but I mange to say yes. My brain is racing out of control. I'm the son of voldermort. My mother has left my room, and is down stairs welcoming the death eaters. I wander downstairs, wondering why she didn't tell me this earlier. I walk into the kitchen, and find my father, and the rest of the death eaters eagerly awaiting voldermorts arrival. There is a sudden crack, and he appears. He is very thin with a face like a snake.  
He shouts in his horse voice, "have we got two new members, lucuis." The death eaters start to sneer. My father then says, "my son would like to stay because he is thinking of joining, but my wife will be going away and looking after jess." Voldermort looked angry because he thought my father was being sarcastic. He shouted, "lucuis, when I ask you a question you do not be sarcastic. Do I make myself clear?" my father then whispered apologetically, "sorry my lord." Voldermort then looked at Draco. His slit like eyes were checking him out, as if he didn't think a child would be strong enough. He finally whispered, "you can join, but I wont put the dark mark onto you until you are ready. You will train to become more powerful. You will be trained by lucuis and bellatrix. You will be given jobs to do, and if you do them well, you will be rewarded." he then turned to the other death eaters, and whispered, "the meeting has finished. The next one will be a bellatrix house. I will expect to see you their Draco. I will contact you draco on Wednesday."  
When all of the death eaters had gone home, and it was only I and dad left in the room, I said what kind of training would have to do to become a death eater? My dad takes a while to answer my question. He fiddles about with his hair, and finally says, "You have to be trained to kill, and to act in secrecy. "I feel worried and confused. I wont to be a death eater, but I don't want to disappoint my real father, voldermort. I wonder if my father knows that I'm not his son. He sitting down next to me, so I get up and say, do you know that I'm not your real son. He looks up in surprise. This suggests that he dose not know. Lucius yells to narcissa, "get down here now." She runs down the stairs. Lucius face has gone red he yells, "who's dracos real father."  
  
Thanks for reading this. Please, please, please review. 


	3. lucius tells all

Thanks for reading. I'm sorry I haven't written for a while, but I had schoolwork to do.  
  
It all goes horribly wrong  
  
"Lucuis", cried my mother, as my father stared at her with his cold, grey eyes, she felt so small. Lucuis repeated the question, "who is dracos father." I felt like I wanted to shout to him who it was, but know I would be punished if I did. My father didn't take kindly to his children interrupting him while he was talking to his wife. She stared at the floor for along time before she answered. She finally whispered, "voldermort." Lucuis cried with rage, as he heard whom the father was of his only son. He then said, "narcissa, have you got any prove that the dark lord is Dracos father." I was horrified as my mother was reduced to tears. I hated her more than I could ever say. She made me fell so angry that I just felt like killing her, and sending my soul to the devil. She said it a tear stricken voice, "yes I have prove that the dark lord is Dracos father." She then continued by saying, "I found a piece of the dark lord and did a DNA test. This came back positive. My other proves is that 9 months before Draco was born you were away on business, and the dark lord was in our house."  
Lucuis looked stunned the readiness of her answer. He then says in a voice no more than a whisper, "The dark lord will have to be told." He then said in a higher voice, "I will have to tell the dark lord tomorrow night." He then turned to me and said in his most powerful voice, "You will not attend tonight's meting, is that understood?" I whisper, "Yes, that is quite understood."  
The seems to go so slowly. It drags out as if it dose not want voldermort to hear who is his son is. I am so fearful that dark lord will torture lucuis. Even though I have just found out he is not my real father, I still love him with all my heart. I hate my mother for not telling him as soon as she had found out. It felt like I had had my heart ripped out when I was told lucuis was not my father. I half wish that I did not ask who my real father is, because I have hurt my heart so deeply that it might never heal. Everyone thinks that I live a lovely life, but the truth is I don't. My mother tortures jess, and me and now I find out my father is lord voldermort. I just sometime wish I had the normal life. Nighttime is during nearer, and can hear lucuis's heavy breathing as he thinks about task in hand. There is a sudden pop, and I know that the dark lord is about to get a shock. Lucuis whispers, "tom, can I have a word with you before all the other death eaters come." Lord voldermort looks intrigued, and answers, "yes, of course you can because you my oldest friend." lucius says, "Draco is your son."  
  
Thank you for reading, and please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. I write another chapter as soon as possible. I would also like to know if you think voldermort should be glad about draco being his son or not. 


	4. voldermorts reaction

Disclaimer- Draco, voldermort and all of j.k. Rowling characters are not mine. Voldermorts reaction Voldermort looked levied. I thought he was going to blow. He suddenly yelled to lucuis, "you better have prove, otherwise I will make you pay." By this point lucuis was on bended knee kissing the floor voldermort walked on. He said in his most polite voice, "my lord, of coarse I have prove, narcissa has had a DNA test and it came back that you were Dracos father." At that precise moment there were a number of pops, which signalled the rest of the death eater's arrival. Voldermort whispered in lucuis ear, "this isn't finished, but we will talk later." Bellatrix was the first death eater on her knees. She came forward on her knees and kissed the hem of his robe. She then stood up and took her place in the circle. Next to bow was Nott. After 5minites all the death eaters had bowed. Voldermort then spoke, "lucuis, we seem to be missing your son." He put a lot of emphasise on the word your. Lucuis then called up the stairs and said, "draco, come down and bow to the dark lord." As soon as the words had left his lips, I had ran down stairs and kissed his robe. I was petrified, as I still didn't know if he was angry or not. I backed into the circle, taking my place. Voldermort yelled, "What news do my faithful death eaters bring?" Avery was the first to speak. I could see he was as scared as I was. He was shaking all over. He went on bended knee and kissed voldermorts robe before he spoke. He spoke in a quivering voice, he said, "we have found out a way to lure snape out of the castle, but it requires malfoy." Voldermort whispered, "Lucuis is the chief death eater, so why should it be a problem." Avery then said, "I'm talking about lucuis's son." "I am sure Draco will be able to do the mission, Avery." Hissed voldermort dangerously. Avery backed away to his place. "What is the plan, Avery", asked lucuis. Avery knows that he could not refuse to answer lucuis, because the dark lord would torture him. He finally said, "draco is going to invited snape old girlfriend gemma into hogsmeade. He is then going to write a letter to snape from gemma asking him to meet her in hogsmeade. Draco has got to persuade him to go, my lord." Lucius then whispered, "I am sure Draco can do a simple task." I wanted to shout to Avery and say, of coarse I can do the god dam mission. I'm voldermorts bloody son god sake, but I knew I would must certainly have got tortured. A soon as the meeting was over all the other death eaters bar lucuis, me and voldermort himself were left. "Lucuis," murmured voldermort. "Yes, tom" answered lucuis. Lucuis looked much way more handsome than lord voldermort. When they stood next to each other it was obvious who the better looker was. "Lucuis, could I see that dna test. It is not that I don't believe you, but I have got to make sure before all the other death eaters find out." Lucuis ran up stairs to his bedroom, to find narcissa sleeping on the bed. "Narcissa, have you still got that DNA test." Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please and please review. Tell me if narcissa still kept the DNA test. 


	5. riddle or malfoy

Disclaimer: I would love to claim Draco as mine but I can't. He belongs to the greatest writer of all time, j.k. Rowling.  
  
I would like to thank ruby the troll for the review. In this chapter I will really try to concentrate on all those points you mentioned, and would love you tell me if I have improved.  
  
I am really, really, really sorry that I haven't written in so long. I had sats and had to do a lot of work.  
( Draco has found out his father is Voldemort and Lucuis is looking for a DNA test.)

Narcissa rolled over to look Lucuis in the eye. She opened her mouth and whispered in the most pathetic way, "of course baby." Lucuis sighed. He was relieved. He had, for one second, thought she had thrown it away. He asked her in a sneering voice, "where the hell is it then." She pointed to the bedside cabinet. He bounded over to it and wrenched it open. The draw contained a lot of junk. He found it hidden under a letter. He grabbed it in such a manic way, the paper almost ripped in half.  
He ran down stairs at the speed of lightening. He fell to the floor on his knees, kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe and passed it to Voldemort. Voldemort opened the piece of paper quickly. He read the name of whose Draco's real father was in a flash. It was him. Voldemort was the father of a son. He rolled his eyes down to Lucuis. "Lucuis," whispered Voldemort, Draco is indeed my son; however I would like him to live here until I have told all of the other death eaters and Lucuis call Draco."  
He called me down. I was scared what fate had in store for me. Would fate be kind of would it be horrible. I walked down the stairs as slowly as I could. I did not want to know what awaited me encase it was a bad fate. Voldemort spoke, "Draco, I know you know I am your father all ready; however I would like you to stay her until I have told all of the other death eaters. You will then spend all your time training to be even more powerful. You will still attend Hogwarts, but as a spy. You will be tort how to conker death like I have. You are the hare to my throne. The throne of darkness and evil."  
I was shocked to hear should good news about my future. I only needed to ask one more question and that was to lord Voldemort. "Voldemort," I said in a scared voice, "What second name will have when I am at Hogwarts. Will I have Malfoy or Riddle?" Voldemort seemed to take for ever answering this question. He finally whispered, "Malfoy_, son._"  
  
I know this is only a short chapter, but I promise I will make it longer next time.  
  
Read and review.


End file.
